


As If It's The Last

by real_phy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friendzone, Hanahaki Disease, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Smut, Unrequited Love, not explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: Whereas Jaebum and Jinyoung are in love and Mark was watching in the sidelines and breaks his own heart at the process.





	As If It's The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s me again. Of course I’m back with another angst filled story and it’s just really to vent out my frustrations. This was rushed and was written in a span of 3 hours. I apologize if it confuses you. I also got the inspiration from BLACKPINK’s newest song.

 

 

 

_3\.    Flowers?_

 

Mark knew, by heart, that if ever you choke from an object, you’ll feel it clogged on your throat and It won’t ever pass down through your trachea.

But why now? Here he was, staring at the pooling petals of roses, and he’s sure he never smoked pot in his entire life, but why the fuck is he coughing it?

And for once, Mark tried coughing again. It was clear, it came from his throat and Mark was dumbfounded. Why was it like this?

Just in time, as he hears the door of the men’s restroom being opened, he dumped all of the petals in the trash, too alarmed to even turn around and as soon as he hears that familiar voice. He feels as if his chest is burning and clenching.

 

_Oh fuck you Im Jaebum._

 

_1\. It was accidental_

 

Mark’s first kiss wasn’t really supposed to happen, if not for the fact that he’s hella fucking short, and also the fact that all these bookshelves shouldn’t be higher than 5 feet and 7 inches. He was just supposed to reach out for the book, like, it’s almost in his grasp. _He can feel it in the pad of his fingers_. But of course, he was beat up to someone rather taller, and he whipped his head faster than the light, and that’s it. No warnings given, just the painful smack of nose and the brush of their lips, and a painful _oof_ sound.

“Careful there.” The said _someone_ interjected, caressing his nose and Mark was hoping it’s not broken.

“Excuse me, but that’s my book.” Mark wasn’t one to be rude, but he really needed the damn book.

“I.. got it first?” The stranger, with two obvious moles above on his eye. A mischievous grin, and Mark wanted to slice that lips.

“Listen, man, I really need it.” Mark exasperatedly sighed.

“How about I give this to you after I finished reading?”

“Fuck you, man. I’m also a medical student and I need it.” Mark was now fuming.

“Nice try, shortie, won’t happen.”

_Fuck him and his charm._

_ Mark didn’t get the book though. _

 

_4\. I’m not delusional._

Mark was sure, just by seeing Jinyoung and Jaebum together, subtly flirting, their hands brushing past each other, it would’ve been a normal thing.

But no, there’s this sparkle in Jaebum’s eyes that he can see. This sparkle that he also sees whenever he sees Jaebum and Mark feels as if _everything’s wrong._ He shouldn’t be feeling like this.

He convinced himself long enough that he’s not in love with Jaebum though.

But a cough, being emitted from him just by the sight of Jinyoung and him, was enough to make Mark heave for air.

The petals staring at him as if to laugh at him and Mark winces.

 

_ Why do I fucking long for you.  _

 

_2\. A test subject_

Mark didn’t really mind the fact that he’s usually used for some shits. Of course, he’s done way worse than being used for some normal things like, being the source of homework and seat works but this.. it was different.

“Mark. I’m serious. I need to polish my skills.”

“What skills? You already can breathe.”

“No, you idiot. I mean kissing.”

“Kissing? Isn’t that a normal thing for you?”

Mark earned a scoff, _an unbelievable_ muttered under Jaebum’s breathe.

“I need your help, unless you’re a bad kisser.”

“Why would I kiss that mouth of yours?”

“Fuck you, this mouth made a whole lotta ladies drool.”

“I’m no lady.” Mark deadpans, closing the book in his lap.

“You look like one.”

And Mark would be lying that his ears didn’t flushed red from hearing it.

“Come at me then.” Mark challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

Jaebum didn’t wait nor hesitated though, launching forward to capture Mark’s lips on his.

_Oh and Mark? He felt dizzy, somewhat feeling himself heat up and he’s never been confused before._

“How was it?” As soon as Jaebum pulled away, a string of saliva between them.

“Fine, dude.” Mark licks his lips, wiping it with his sleeves afterwards.

“I do hope I make him mine.” Jaebum triumphantly said, a grin on his face.

“Him, who?” Mark asked, rather curious.

“Jinyoung, that Junior.”

 

And that night, Mark thought his second kiss from Jaebum was just the same as the first. Oh how wrong he could be.

He was certain he felt butterflies on his stomach and the worst part?

_It didn’t left til tomorrow, and the day after that and onwards._

 

_5\. The last?_

So when the day Jaebum announced to Mark, with all the fumes escaping his ears. He knows that it has something to do with Jinyoung in it.

“Mark, look. We’re together but he fucking slept with another guy. Another guy.” Jaebum emphasized, brushing his hair from his head every now and then.

“What’s your point? You can always sleep with another guy.” _And oh how good the pain feels._

And Jaebum looks at him, eyes dark, lust-filled and fucking arousal seeping right through him.

 

So when that particular night, Mark’s back was pushed against the couch, with the weight of Jaebum on top of him and how his heart was beating way too fast. It all happened too fast for him. The tongues and teeth. The lip-lock which locks passion and love, but was filled with lust and frustration. Each kisses signifies lies, and Mark feels disgusted of himself for labeling them as _his._ As if, Jaebum’s the only one who kisses him like this.

“Wait, wait.” Mark disrupted. Heavily panting as he tries not to faint from the proximity.

“What?” Jaebum coldly bites back and Mark pretends his heart didn’t sank oh so deep.

“Do it fast.” _In that way, I won’t crave it again._

 

And by fast, Jaebum didn’t even considered prepping him, shoving his cock right away at Mark’s asshole and Mark was aware, it was his first. So how does it feel?

Being ripped apart would be an understatement though.

But the fact that Jaebum was holding him as if he’d burst. Whispering sweet nothings to Mark and Mark definitely denies the fact that he’s crying from how good it feels, or maybe the fact that it’s so painful. He doesn’t know which made him cry, but fuck it.

 

Jaebum finished with a cry of Jinyoung’s name though and Mark had to drop his head down. Silently spilling Jaebum’s name under his breath.

 

And as that wild night finished. Mark limping his way out of the bedroom to drape a blanket over Jaebum’s body. He know he was far in too deep. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch, examining Jaebum’s figure and Mark tries not to break down then and there.

 

_“Mark, you’re mine. Fuck baby, take me well.”_

_“You got it, huh? My slut, how does that sound?”_

 

And Mark laughs at how bitter it sounds just by repeating it in his head. He stares at the clock, blinking 2:31 AM and Mark had to make sure he’s covering his mouth to block his coughs.

 

_Of course, he’s in love with Jaebum._

_But he’ll never feel the same and he just had to pretend he’s gonna be loved._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it might be confusing. But, the flowers was inspired by a hanahaki disease that if you fall inlove unrequitedly, you'll get it and that's what happened to Mark. All in all, Mark was just a human who is actually where Jaebum to shove his dick into and Mark's drama was like the song. Admitting that the kisses they shared was a lie, and Mark can only wish for him to be Jaebum's one true love.


End file.
